The Phoenix
by Tsuki-senpai
Summary: Luna's mirror on how she perceives the world is shattered after meeting some new friends in Paris. With her new found confidence she returns how to her quiet home in Beacon Hills only to find out her small town isn't that quiet. OC' s. Warnings: Adult Language and Drug & Alcohol Abuse. M for safety.
1. Memories of Paradise

_**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoy my re-written story. I've been working on it for sometime now and I'm happy with my progress. Please R&R and enjoy :)**_

_**I dis the claim.**_

_**Tsuki.**_

* * *

_**I. Memories of Paradise**_

* * *

I was glowing like the dwindling sunlight of the late summer sun.

Wow.

That sounded way better in my head.

I couldn't believe how true it was though.

A week ago my shoulder length blonde locks fell in wispy strands around my face, now they were vibrant and bouncy soft curls. My skin was clear of any ance or imperfection. I had lost any use for my glasses because I had miraculously gotten perfect vision over my trip, and my body... I don't even understand how _that_ happened.

My breasts had grown from a B cup to a C in jus a couple of days- I had to embarrassingly buy bras with my mom. My slim bony frame seemed to finally fill out with curves in _all_ the right places. I turned from the awkward loner with glasses to the confident glowing beauty in less than a week.

I guess that trip with my mom was just what I needed. I pulled out my outfit for school tomorrow, a dressy tank top that hung off my bare shoulder showing off the black bird marking my collarbone, a pair of low-cut jean shorts, and a pair of low black heels.

I was already giddy with excitement at the thought of all those people seeing me for the first time with my new look and new attitude. This year I wasn't going to be an outcast in the shadows.

I was going to be _noticed _for once in my life.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror before flopping down on my comfy bed. I pulled my IPhone out of my back pocket and scrolled through my photos.

I stopped scrolling at the start of my folder and smiled. The Eiffel Tower stood tall in the light of the brilliant sun. I remember that day, my birthday.

* * *

_"Did you really have to drag me here __**a week **__before school?"_

_Luna's mother Eden, smiled brightly at her daughter as swiped her credit card to pay for the new outfits she had bought her and Luna. _

_"I don't see why you're complaining Luna, most girls would be ecstatic to be in Paris for their birthday."_

_Luna snorted grabbing the bags from the counter. "I'm not like most girls mom."_

_"You're right." She smiled. "You're special."_

_"Special ed maybe..." Luna muttered under her breath as they pushed open the doors to the busy streets of Paris. Eden groaned at her daughter's lack-of self-confidence. "Luna Marie Saintclaire."_

_Luna shot her a questionable look. "What?"_

_"I hate it when you do that, always belittling yourself." She sighed. "You're a beautiful young women, and someone will see that someday."_

_Luna rolled her eyes walking along with her mother. "Whatever you say mom."_

_The two passed a small café on their way back towards their hotel, Luna gleamed looking inside. "Can I get something?"_

_Eden gave her daughter a soft smile. "It's your 18th birthday honey, anything you want."_

_Luna accepted a handful of Euros from her mom walking inside the small shop. A young handsome boy smiled at her from behind the counter. "Bonjour, et bienvenue à café noir. Comment puis-je vous aider?"_

_Luna gave him a small smile. "Deux latte à la vanille, s'il vous plaît." She wanted to be nice and grab a drink for her mom too._

_"Ah belle." He smiled glancing over towards a beautiful brunette who was staring at the two. "C'est son plaisir, joyeux anniversaire."_

_Luna glanced at the lovely brunette who raised her latte towards her. Luna smiled accepting the free lattes the women had so generously bought her. She thanked the boy with 5 euros, looking around for the women who had paid for her drinks. She searched the small café for any sight of her, but she was long gone. _

_Luna made her way back to her mother who was smelling a bundle of rose at a small stand. She smiled at her daughter accepting a drink from her. "Merci, ma petite fleur."_

_Luna smiled, her mother loved calling her 'her little flower'. "Pas problème."_

_Eden gleamed at her daughter. "You're accent is getting better, you almost sound like a natural Parisian."_

_Luna smiled to herself as the light summer breeze ruffled her summer dress. "Well I have a good teacher."_

_Eden gave her daughter a bright smile before handing her a rose. __"So what do you want to do today?"_

_Luna gave her a small shrug. "We could go visit the tower? We haven't been there yet."_

_"Sound perfect." She smiled. "We should walk there since it's such a lovely day, anything else?"_

_I smiled brightly at her and nodded. "Then the Louvre, lunch, maybe shopping, and back here for dinner?"_

_"Anything you want dear, it's your day." she smiled. _

_The girls walked side-by-side making small talk on their journey._

_"So how does it feel finally being 18?" _

_Luna shrugged her shoulders as they walked. "I don't really feel any different honestly."_

_"Just you wait." Her mother smiled. "I remember when I turned 18, one word of advice though. Don't let all that freedom go to your head."_

_Luna was a little taken back by my mother trying to give her real advice. Lately if it wasn't about boys, make-up, hair, and clothes; her advice rarely came up. _

_"Umm... thanks mom?"_

_"Pas problem." she smiled. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made at your age." _

_Luna nodded her head slowly, she wasn't sure what her mother meant by that, but what she was saying was coming from a good place. A few minutes of silence later there she was; the iron lattice tower gleamed brilliantly in the mid-day sun. _

_"C'est toujours aussi beau que je m'en souviens." Eden said with a soft sigh. Luna turned to her with a small smile. _

_"It's just as beautiful as you remember it?"_

_"Oui." Eden smiled. "You're getting better."_

_"When was the last time you were here?"_

_"With __**your father **__on our honeymoon..."_

_Luna looked down at the ground with a feeling of guilt. She didn't like bringing up her father ever since her parent's separated. Eden noticed her daughter's face and nudged her shoulder._

_"Don't be sad, ma petite fleur." she smiled. "C'est la vie."_

_Luna couldn't help but smile at her words. 'It's life.'_

_She pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the gleaming tower before her. Her mother turned to her glancing at the tower."Want to head on up?"_

_Luna's lips twitched into a small smile as the words slipped from her mouth._

_"Oui."_

* * *

I heard my mom call my name from downstairs. I slowly rose from my bed, throwing on a pair short shorts and a fresh black kami. I trotted down the stairs into the kitchen, I surprised by loud gasp.

"Oh my god!- Luna?"

My mom's best friend, Melissa McCall stared at me with wide-eyes. She set down her coffee on the counter stepping forward to look at me. She ran her fingers through my bouncy locks with a surprised expression locked on her face. "You can't be the same Luna I saw a week ago."

A giggle made its way out of my throat as I smiled at her. "It's _me_ Melissa, I'm just expressing myself differently this year."

"I can defiantly _see_ that." She laughed. "You look so different honestly, you're mother said you had _changed_, but I didn't expect you to be so glowing."

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a small sip with a smile. "Geeze, thanks Melissa."

I turned towards my mom who had a smirk on her face. "What else did you tell her?"

"Just how much fun we had on our trip." She smiled at me sweetly turning back to Melissa. I sat down at the kitchen table with my water listening to the two women talk.

I was a little irritated that my mom probably told Melissa _everything_ we did on vacation, but I couldn't blame her. She didn't have anyone else to vent to ever since she kicked my dad out. I pulled out my phone scrolling through my photos until I found the picture I was looking for. It was my mom and I smiling, with the incredible sunny view of Paris in the background.

It's the only photo I have of us together, and I absolutely love it.

* * *

_Luna cringed hearing the squeaking of the gears as the lift ascended to the first level of the tower. She practically ran out of the lift the moment the doors opened, relieved to be out of the small space. _

_"Mon Dieu." She gasped taking in the site._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" Eden asked leaning against the railing._

_Luna didn't respond, she was too focused on the sight. The summer sun shone down brightly on the beautiful architecture of the bustling city of Paris. The sky was a mixture of yellows, reds, oranges, and pinks that left Luna in awe. A large smiled etched itself onto her face._

_"You know you should smile more often."_

_Luna sighed. "I don't like my smile."_

_"Well I do." Eden smiled. "And sometimes I need proof that you actually do smile, so take a picture with me."_

_"I don't-"_

_Eden pouted out her lips. "Please, just one? Then I won't take anymore of you unless you want to."_

_Luna sighed before slowly nodding her head, it was better than her mother taking pictures of her without her knowing._

_Luna pulled out her camera switching on the front camera as her mother leaned her face against her's. Luna smirked._

_"Are we going to say 'cheese'?"_

_Eden laughed. "How about something more fitting for our situation?"_

_Luna's lips formed a smile as the words floated to her head. "What about 'C'est la vie'?"_

_Her mother gave her a questionable look before she nodded with a soft smile grazing her lips. "Ready?"_

_Luna nodded focusing the lens. "Un moment... and, un..., deux..., trois..."_

_The pair smiled brightly. "C'est la vie!"_

_And with one click the image was saved. Eden pulled her daughter into her arm. _

_"Je t'aime, ma petite fleur."_

_Luna smiled into her shoulder. "I love you to mom."_

* * *

"Luna?"

I lost my train of thought hearing Melissa call my name. "Yes?"

Her gentle face smiled softly at me. "Would you and your mother like to join Scott and I for dinner tonight? Seeing as how you guys just got back today I doubt you have any dinner plans."

A smiled made its way to my face as I glanced at Melissa and my mother. "I'd love too."

"Good." Melissa smiled. "Then you can tell me about all the fun you had on your trip."

I smirked. "You have _no idea._"

I turned back to my phone scrolling through the panorama's I had taken on top of the tower. I stopped at the lone selfie I had taken of myself. Her name drifted to my head with a smile.

_Bellerose._

* * *

_Eden dragged her daughter towards the gift shop with a groan. Luna stopped at the doors. "Want to go to the second level?"_

_Eden's face flashed a hint of sadness before it turning into a soft smile. "You go ahead, I've re-lived enough __**memories**__ for the day."_

_Luna gave her mom a sympathetic smile. "I'll find you when I'm done."_

_She waited in line for the lift for a few seconds before getting on. The ascent was as nerve racking as the first with the squeaking of the gears. It made Luna wonder if the ever inspected the lifts or if she was going to plummet to her death in one of the small boxes._

_She let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the doors. A grin made its way to her face as she walked towards the railing._

_It was incredible. The view before was amazing but this- was indescribable. She could see the over the rooftops farther into the city than she could before. The rose-colored sky magnified the dwindling twilight of the sunset. Luna took a quick panoramic of the sight taking in the brilliance of the city. She nervously looked around her before switching on her front camera._

_Luna smiled softly at her reflection. She hated how her square black frame glasses framed her face. With a single click she saved the imag-_

_"I saw that."_

_Luna turned to see the same brunette from earlier at the café. Her pearly white teeth shown brightly as she smiled at Luna before taking a puff of the cigarette in her hand._

_"Saw what?"_

_The girl exhaled making Luna grimace at the toxic fumes. "Trying to take a selfie without anyone noticing."_

_The girl took another puff from her smoke before throwing it off the ledge with a smirk. She brush a strand of her soft brown curls behind her ear. Luna gave her a small smile._

_"I didn't- get the chance to thank you for the lattes earlier."_

_"Pas problem." she smiled. "I heard you and your mother talking about your birthday when I walked in, and you so happened to walk in a few seconds later so I decided to pay for your order, happy birthday by the way."_

_"Merci." Luna smiled. "But really you didn't-"_

_The girl cut Luna off with a laugh. "It's fine darling really."_

_Luna gave her a soft smile turning back to the view. She expected the girl to leave but instead she joined Luna against the railing._

_"You don't talk much do you?"_

_Luna shook her head. "No I don't, honestly I can't figure out why you're being so nice to me."_

_The beautiful brunette smiled at Luna, her hazel eyes gleaming in the fading sunlight. "Because I believe that kindness is one of the greatest things you can give someone."_

_Luna gave her a small smirk. "You don't even know me."_

_"Well let's change that."_

_The brunette extended her hand out towards Luna. "Bellerose Leroy."_

_Luna softly smiled at the girl before accepting the handshake. _

_"Luna Saintclaire."_

_Bellerose grinned at Luna. "Enchanté."_

_"It's nice to meet you too Bellerose." Luna grinned as their hands slipped away from eachother._

_"Please, call me Rose."_

_The pair walked around the tower side by side taking in the view of the city. _

_"So what are you doing in Paris?" Rose asked lighting her cigarette._

_"It was actually my mother's idea." Luna smiled. "She wanted to take me somewhere for my 18th birthday and here we are."_

_"Sounds exciting." Rose smiled exhaling her smoke. "What's your plans for such a special day?"_

_Luna let out a soft sigh leaning against the railing. _

_"No, not tonight." She said shaking her head. "I'm probably spending some quality time with my mom tonight."_

_"Awe." Rose pouted childishly. "That's not how any girl should spend her 18th birthday."_

_"Oh really?" Luna smirked. "Do you have something better in mind?"_

_"Actually I do." she said with a mischievous grin. "There's a rave tonight that I'm going to with some of my good friends, if you want I could pick you up and you could go out and have a fun time with us tonight?"_

_A rave? Really? Dancing wasn't really Luna's thing. Even for homecoming at school the only dancing she did, was slow dancing and that was with Erica Reyes since they both didn't have dates. The thought of the going somewhere with someone she didn't know, loud blaring music, and being in a large group of people was making her feel uneasy. Her heart rate sky-rocketed from the building anxiety. _

_Rose noticed Luna's strained expression and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey, you'll be fine I promise. What do you say?"_

_"What about my mom-?" she managed to stutter._

_"Tell her you're going to smoke hookah with a girl you met in the café." _

_Luna's fingers gripped the railing behind her as she thought. Rose cocked her head at her. "Well? What do you say?"_

_The reassurance in Rose's hazel eyes gave Luna the confidence to answer. "Sure-."_

_Rose squealed happily hugging Luna. "You'll have a __**blast**__, I promise."_

_Luna was having a hard time answering her being crushed in the girls arms, she wasn't that strong? Was she? _

_"Need air-"_

_Rose pulled away from her with a soft smile. "Sorry, give me your number so I can text you later though."_

_Luna smiled as she put her number into Rose's phone. She walked her towards the lift and waited patiently for the doors to open. As they opened Luna turned to Rose with a soft smile._

_"See you tonight?"_

_Rose's expression matched her own. "Defiantly."_

_And with that Luna made her anxious decent towards the ground._

* * *

My mom and Melissa had left me in the kitchen a while ago to go next door to start dinner. I slipped on my pair of pink high tops and walked the small stretch of sidewalk to the McCall household.

I was bombarded by the delicious savory smell of grilled meat, my mouth watered as I walked into the kitchen. Melissa was frying beef shoulder tips in a pan while my mom was beside her chopping lettuce.

I sat down at the dining room table watching the two women work their magic in the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and went to my Snapchat. I had three new snaps from Rose, all of them weird hilarious faces. I went to my camera and stuck out my tongue sending my snap.

I caught Melissa smiling at me out of the corner of my eye as I sent the message. I my head towards her with a small smile. "What?"

"Nothing dear." she smiled stirring the sizzling pan. "I have to keep reminding myself that the girl in front of me is _actually_ Luna."

"Nice one Melissa." I laughed getting up from my spot walking into the open kitchen.

"Well it's the truth." Melissa giggled. "I remember a week ago the girl who was quiet, wore glasses, casual clothes, and no make-up, then you come back and you've done a complete _180_ with the clothes, hair, make-up, piercings, and tattoos..."

"You told her about the tattoos!?"

My mom laughed beside her putting the lettuce in a small bowl. "I went over some of the more _interesting _topics with Melissa while you were upstairs."

Luna let out a small sigh. "What else did you tell her?"

"Oh just the fun things, the sites, the shopping, you sneaking out to go to a _rave_, tattoos-"

"What?"

Her mother smirked at her. "I figured you wouldn't mind if I told her."

Luna returned the smirk knowing her mother was doing the same thing at her age. "I'm guessing you didn't tell her how big of a _baby_ you were getting your navel pieced?"

Melissa laughed happily as she grabbed a stack of plates down from the cupboard. "I'm sure you can tell me all about it while we eat, now sit."

I helped Melissa set the table while my mom finished with the cooking.

"Do you want me to grab Scott?" I asked placing the last set of silverware down. Melissa shook her head. "He's at work now, but he'll be here shortly. I hope you like Mexican because we're having my mother's beef fajitas."

I gave her a soft smile. "I'm sure it'll be delicious Melissa, your cooking is always good."

Melissa gave me a heart-felt smile. "Come on, let's dig in."

After making a plate I joined the two women at the dining room table who were enjoying a glass of wine, they were laughing about how boring work had been since we had left a week ago.

"Is Dr. Martine still pressing you for that first date?"

Melissa laughed before taking a small drink from her glass. "Oh yes, but I keep dodging it. I'm not all that interested in him."

"He does have a six figure salary." My mother smiled. "Not much of a looker though, however Sheriff Stilinski now that's a-"

I nearly choked a small bite of my food, I took a quick sip of water to clear my throat. "Please can we not talk about the men you guys find _attractive_."

"Okay." My mom smiled softly. "Let's talk about the boys _you_ find attractive."

I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as my mom let out a giggle tilting her head. "Well?"

I was on the spot so I fumbled through my phone, scrolling through the photos until I found the one I was looking for. It was a group photo from the night of the rave, I passed my phone to my mom. "The one painted green."

"Oh... he's cute. What's his name?"

"Alexander."

"This is from the rave isn't it?" Her mother smiled before turning back to the photo. "It looks like you had a fun time."

Luna smiled grabbing her phone back. "Yeah I _did_."

* * *

_It was an hour before Rose was supposed to pick Luna up, she showered, threw on her square frame glasses, pulling her curls into a cute messy bun. She rummaged through her clothes to find something semi-acceptable for a rave, but let's be real here; she was fucking clueless on what to wear. Luna had never went to a rave, let alone a party and had no idea what to expect._

_She finally decided on a pair of her tightest jeans, a pair of pink high tops, and a white tank top that showed my bare shoulders. Luna groaned miserably as she tried to apply mascara and pencil around her eyes. She was whipping her mistakes away with a tissue when her mom strolled through the door carrying a couple of bottles of champagne._

_"You're starting to look like a raccoon with all that black around your eyes." Eden smiled setting the bottles down on the kitchen counter._

_Luna ignored her comment and wiped off the remaining remnants of her countless errors. Eden shook her head and took a seat next to her daughter._

_"Here let me help." _

_She grabbed the pencil from her hand and cupped her cheek. Luna tried her hardest not to blink as she delicately traced around her eyelid. _

_"I've hardly ever seen you wear make-up." She smiled. "What the special occasion?"_

_Luna smirked as her mother started penciling around my other eye. "Ha ha, very fun."_

_"I thought so, so where are you going tonight?"_

_Eden placed the pencil down grabbing the mascara applying it evenly over her daughter's eyelash. Luna paused for a quick second, her mom defiantly did __**not**__ need to know about my plans tonight._

_"I met this girl while I was getting coffee, and she asked me if I wanted to go smoke hookah with her down the block."_

_"Sounds like a fun time." Her mother smiled. "What's her name?"_

_"Bellerose."_

_"Lovely name." She said gently padding Luna's cheeks with foundation before pulling a light pink lip gloss from her purse._

_"She's quite the character." Luna smiled as her mother coated her lips in the sweet gloss._

_"You'll have introduce me sometime."_

_Eden gave her daughter one last satisfactory look and turned towards the mirror. "Parfait."_

_Luna's breath caught in her throat as she turned. Her lips were shimmering soft and plump, her cheeks were glowing from the perfect layer of foundation and her eyes shot out as piercing blue orbs highlighted by the penciling and mascara._

_"Mon Dieu." She smiled._

_"You look stunning dear." Eden smirked. "Come have a drink with your mother before you leave."_

_"I'm not old en-"_

_"The drinking age is 18 in France." She giggled as she strolled into the kitchen. Eden sat beside her daughter with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. Luna laughed as she struggled desperately to pop the cork off the bottle._

_***POP***_

_"Ah! Finally!" She squealed gleefully. Eden filled each glass half full and handed one to her daughter._

_"I propose a toast." _

_"To what?" _

_"Too you honey." She said giving her a small smile. Her eyes traced over her daughter's face before she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

_"I know this last year... has been hard on us. Ever since your father and I separated I hardly feel like I see you now because I'm working all the time." She brushed away a tear that welled that the side of her eye._

_"I just hope that this trip shows you, that no matter how busy I am... I will always make the time for you- and no matter how old you get you will always be my child Luna, and will always love you."_

_Luna smiled brightly at her words, as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened her work._

_"Happy birthday Luna." _

_"Thank you mom, Je T'aime."_

_"Je t'aime trop."_

_They raised their glasses in a celebratory toast. Luna slowly sipped the bubbly liquid, it was sweet and fizzy with a small kick from the tinge of alcohol. The warmth it admitted radiated from her stomach._

_"Good?" Her mother eyed her for a reaction._

_Luna gave her a cheeky grin. "Delicious."_

_Eden her head and smiled tipping back her glass. Luna followed suit until her glass was empty._

_"Tell you what.." Eden said re-filling her glass. "Maybe when we get back home, we'll throw you an actual birthday party?"_

_"Why bother?" Luna sighed sloshing the bubbling liquid in her glass. "No one would come."_

_Eden gave her daughter a sympathetic look. "That's not true, I'd be there." She smiled._

_"And I could invite Melissa and that handsome son of her's - "_

_"Don't do that!" Luna whined feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. "I don't like it when you try to play matchmaker, especially when it's your friend's son."_

_Eden let out a lingering giggle. "I'm just teasing you honey, but it's true though. A beautiful girl like you needs a boyfriend."_

_Luna shook her head at her finishing off the last of her bubbly, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She wiggled her phone out of her tight pockets. It was a text from Rose._

_**I'm parked outside the lobby, the party's already started.**_

_Luna smiled at the text and quickly replied that she'd be down in a sec. _

_"I've got to go mom, I've got my keycard though so I can get back in."_

_"Alright honey have fun." She smiled. "I'll try to stay up for you so we can drink some more when you get back."_

_Luna let herself out and took the elevator to the main lobby. Rose was pulled up on the curb in a red Ferrari blasting dirty dubstep.__**(Insane - Vaski ft. Ava) **__She strolled over to her door and plopped herself in the passenger seat. Rose smiled brightly at her as she bounced happily in her seat to the beat. She was wearing a short neon yellow dressy top that exposed her bare shoulders, the fabric barely covered her chest. She wore a matching mini-skirt and short heels._

_She pulled away from the curbs and made her way down the street. When they stopped at a red light, Rose turned to Luna eyeing her outfit._

_"You're seriously not going to wear that?" She smirked._

_"What's wrong with my clothes?"_

_Rose smiled as she lit a cigarette rolling down her window. "It's a rave honey, not a white trash party."_

_"I'm not white trash." Luna said rolling her eyes with a pout. Rose giggled at her grabbing a bag from behind her driver seat throwing it into her lap. The light turned green as Luna eyed the bag curiously._

_"What's this?"_

_"Open it." She smiled. "And put them on."_

_It was a short dressy top like the one Rose was wearing except it was neon pink. It came with a matching mini-skirt and heels._

_"I don't kno- "_

_"Stop being such a pussy and put them on." _

_Luna groaned slipping off her shirt to change into the short top. She kicked off her pink high tops before sliding out of her jeans. She pulled the skirt up her legs until it sat comfortably at her hips before she slowly started slipping on the neon heels._

_"Don't- "_

_Luna raised her eyebrow at her. "What?"_

_"The high-tops look more comfortable to dance in-" She smirked. "Plus they're sexier."_

_Luna gave her a weary smile before putting her phone in her bra and slipping on the pink high tops to complete her new neon pink outfit. She felt slightly scandalous wearing the low-cut top and short skirt that exposed parts of her body she wasn't used to, but you know what they say; when in Rome- Paris? Whatever._

_A twenty-minute drive out into the countryside of Paris and they had arrived. Luna's mouth dropped to the ground gaping at the sight before her. It was a large old Victorian styled mansion with large arching windows. You could see the flash of strobe lights and grinding shadows through the glass._

_"It's my friend's house." Rose smiled grabbing her arm pulling her towards the marvelous building. Rose pulled the tie out of Luna's hair brushing her hand's through her blonde locks._

_"Shake you hair." She ordered._

_Luna shook her hair back and forth until it fell in long curls at her shoulders, Rose smiled brightly at her slipping a stray lock behind her ear. "Parfait."_

_Luna smiled at her as she hooked her arm leading them towards the entrance. Rose smiled at the large man at the door and he waved them through._

_The doors led into a grand ballroom that had been turned into a glowing dance floor._

_It was pure insanity._

_Blacklights illuminated the entire room, neon streamers covered the walls and ceiling. Some of the girls passing me were wearing sexy loose outfits that shone brightly under the ultraviolet rays. Some people wore such scandalous clothes they almost looked naked, except the neon body paint that covered their bodies and faces in different colors and patterns. _

_Electric dance music blasted in fast hard pumping beats that match the illuminated bodies scattered throughout the room. Good vibes radiated off the grooving ravers like the sun. _

_For it being complete insanity, it was oddly beautiful. Luna glanced down at her glowing vibrate pink outfit and couldn't help grinning ear to ear._

_Rose turned to her and smiled glowing bright like a neon highlighter, she drapped her arm over her shoulder. "Come on, I need to introduce you to some friends."_

_She turned her and led them straight into chaos through a pile of grinding bodies. They had made their way to the grand staircase at the back of the room. They climb the stairs before turning down a corridor that led into a small loft that seemed detached from the rest of the party. Three teenagers sat at an island in a small kitchen. Luna recognized the boy from the café earlier._

_He was wearing neon green basketball shorts with matching high tops. His sculpted body was covered in a symmetrical flowery design of neon blue paint. His handsome face twitched as a curly blonde painted a swirl design on his cheek._

_The blonde was dressed in white lace lingerie with fake fairy wings attached to her back. She had paint sprayed in dots all over her back, chest and stomach. _

_The girl beside her was a short brunette with a pixie haircut, she wore black lingerie and fairy wings; paint sculpted her body in a sharp design._

_Rose smiled brightly detaching herself from Luna walking over by the boy. Luna stood awkwardly against the door watching. "Is Alex being a baby about getting his face painted?"_

_He sent her a sharp glare. "This shit stinks."_

_"It's latex idiot, it's not suppose to smell like candy."_

_The boy let out a sigh and the blonde smacked him with the back of her hand. "Quit moving, or you'll make me fuck up." She barked._

_His eyes landed on Luna as he rolled his eyes at the blonde, his lips turned into a smile._

_"Hey cutie, remember me?"_

_A blush hit Luna's cheeks as all the eyes in the room turned towards her, she gave him a smile nodding her head. Rose smiled as she strolled over to Luna draping her arm over her shoulder._

_"Luna, these are my friends Alexander, Rina, and Nova- Guys this is the birthday girl Luna."_

_Alexander shot up from his spot being painted by Rina; he smiled at her as he grabbed her hand a place a gentle kiss on her knuckle._

_"Enchanté." His heavy French accent made Luna blush._

_She smiled softly at him. "Et je pensais que la chevalerie était mort."_

_"Chivalry isn't dead." He smiled. "It's just a dead art."_

_Rose smiled at her as she pulled her away. "We need to get you painted."_

_Luna gave her a questionable look. "Paint?"_

_She nodded. "Paint."_

_Rose led her over to Rina and Nova by the table. Nova gave her a bright smile grabbing a brush of neon green paint._

_"Anything in particular you want darling?" Her accent wasn't French, it sounded almost British._

_Luna gave her a weary smile and shook her head no. "Just go for it."_

_Nova gave Luna a wide grin smearing her stomach with neon green paint. "You've got some adventure in you, I like that."_

_"Be careful Luna." Rose said with a giggle. "Rina might get jealous of your new-found friendship with her girlfriend."_

_"She's not half bad." Rina said eyeing her as she finish drawing orange swirls on Rose's cheek. "Maybe we'll have a threesome later?"_

_Alexander raised an eyebrow at the conversation. "What about me?"_

_Rina snorted. "No dicks allowed."_

_Luna's cheeks burned red as she couldn't help herself but to laugh at their forwardness. It made her feel better that they were trying to make her feel accepted. _

_After a few moments Nova and Rina had finished with their work. Rose had lines of neon pink etching out her body, her face look like flames with the swirls of orange, pink, and yellow. Nova had done an amazing job with Luna's paint, vines of green swirled her stomach and chest. Budding roses adorned her body leading up her neck to a giant pink rose that was fully bloomed on her cheek._

_"I love it." Luna smiled at Nova. "Merci."_

_"Pas problem." She grinned linking arms with Rina. "Time to rage."_

_"One moment." Rose smiled. "I want a picture of all of us with the birthday girl, we're marking a momentous occasion."_

_The others shrugged at the idea as Rose pulled Luna towards the group. She retrieved her phone from her bra switching on her front camera angling it so the three behind her could fit in the frame. Rose nudged her arm as she was about to hit the shutter button "Smile bitch."_

_A smile broke her face as she hit the button and saved the colorful image, it was defiantly worth keeping or Instagraming. _

_"Leggo!" Alexander smiled jumping around to the beat coming from the other room. Alexander started dancing of towards the sound of chaos with Rina and Nova happily in tow. Rose brightly at Luna. "Want to go dance?"_

_She gave her a weary smile. "I'm not good at dancing."_

_"It's just moving your body to the rhythm of the music." She grinned. "Hips swaying ass grinding."_

_"I don't - "_

_Rose pressed her finger to her lips silencing her. "You're too uptight, and need something to help you open up and have fun, and I've got just the __**thing**__."_

_She pulled open her purse and popped open a small silver container. She pressed a small pink pill into Luna's palm. It had a peace sign pressed into it._

_"What is it?"_

_Her lips formed a smirk. "Ecstasy."_

_Luna eyed the pill shakily. "What will it do to me-?"_

_"It'll cause a surge of serotonin to the nerves in your brain causing euphoria that'll make you want to dance and socialize." She smiled. "And don't worry I'm taking it with you."_

_Luna looked from the pill to Rose looking for any chance of getting out of this, but again the look on Rose's face suddenly gave her all the reassurance that she needed. Rose grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to her, she downed the pill with a drink of water and watched as Rose did the same. She smiled brightly at her draping her arm over her shoulder._

_"Ready to see how European teens party?"_

_Luna gave her a cocky grin. "I don't think you guys can handle this All-American girl."_

_Rose laughed as she dragged her towards the chaotic beat._

_"Prove it."_

* * *

_**(We Go - Shreddie Mercury(Original Mix))**_

* * *

_Rose dragged Luna onto the dancefloor where Alexander was sandwiched in-between Rina and Nova. She pulled their bodies closer grinning ear to ear as she rolled her body against Luna's, she held back the giggle in her throat._

_"Roll your hips into the music." She smiled._

_Luna nodded and started to sway her hips left and right until she could match the harsh beat of music. The poppy rhythm of the music was actually making her happy. A cheeky grin plastered itself to her face as she danced with Rose. Almost too soon she was pulled from Rose sandwiched warmly between Nova and Rina smiling happily._

_All Luna could feel was good vibes, it felt like electricity in the air around her; she had never seen that many smiles._

_She felt an arm pull her from the two girls with a whine, Alexander smiled brightly at her. The luminous paint that chiseled his face made him seem even more handsome than before. He twirled her around before pressing his body against her's. Luna giggled and rolled her hips back into him. Rose smiled at the pair as she pressed against Luna, swaying her body with their's._

_Never in her life had Luna ever been so alive and free. Even with all the strangers around her, there was no anxiety; she felt at ease. _

_It was pure __**ecstasy.**_

* * *

"We need to find you a boyfriend this year Luna."

Melissa washed her food down with a small sip of wine to clear her throat. "Scott's single."

Officially the second time Luna almost choked, these women were defiantly trying to kill her. Her face burned from the embarrassing conversation. "You too? Mon Deiu..."

Eden and Melissa laughed at her reddened expression.

"We're just playing _match-maker _Luna, we always said you'd make a cute couple-"

Luna groaned putting her face in her hands. "Please stop you guys, this is so _embarrassing_."

The sound of the front door shutting turned the group's attention, the room was awkwardly silent as Scott walked in. "Hey mom, dinner smells good."

"Make a plate honey and come join us. You remember Ms. Saintclaire and her daughter Luna?"

Luna's cheeks still burnt red as Melissa's gaze lingered for a second on her. She turned her attention back towards Scott who after making a plate took a seat at the round table across from his mom beside Luna. "Of course I remember them Mom." He smiled. "We do have dinner like every other weekend?" His smile lingered as his face met Luna's before his attention turned towards his food.

Luna bit her lip to hold back the smirk that threatened to mark her face, she noticed Scott glance linger. When her eyes caught his he quickly turned his attention away, the thought alone made Luna want to laugh. Eden refilled both her and Melissa's glasses smiling at the teens. "Looking forward to this coming year you guys?"

They both gave a mellow shrug. "Looking forward to lacrosse this year Scott?"

A small grin made its way to his face. "I'm excited, I have hopes of making Captain this year."

"And I have _hopes _of you making good grades this year mister." Melissa said giving him a stern motherly look. Eden took a small sip of her wine with a smile in her daughter's direction.

"If you need help with school work this year, I'm sure _Luna_ would love help you."

Luna sent her mother a sharp glare feeling the heat rise on her cheeks. Her face turned sweet Scott turned her way. "Could _you? _Like really? I'm not ready for Algebra 2, or Physics..."

Luna gave him a small sympathetic smile feeling the eyes around the table on her. "Sure."

"Thanks, you're a life saver."

Luna caught the lingering smiles of the two mother's out the corner of her eye. "It's no problem, really."

Scott gave her a small smile before taking a bite out of his tortilla. Luna's gaze drifted towards her mother who was wearing a shit-eating grin. Luna gave her a small smirk.

"Je essuyer ce sourire sur votre visage avant de montrer la vidéo de Melissa vous pleurer comme un bébé."


	2. Changes

_**A/N: I hope I kept you guys interested enough to read on :) Luna does have her own side-story along with the real events of season 3. I didn't want to make it too bland just writing her into the real story so hopefully I can carry out that. Please R&R.**_

_**I dis the claim.**_

_**Tsuki.**_

* * *

_**II. Changes**_

* * *

_"Je essuyer ce sourire sur votre visage avant de montrer la vidéo de Melissa vous pleurer comme un bébé."_

Luna smirked proudly seeing her mother's cheeks turn red. Eden let out a small laugh finishing off her wine. "Vous ne voudriez pas."

"What did she say?" Melissa asked re-filling Eden's glass. Eden gave her a small smile. "Something about me crying like a baby, by my guess she's trying to extort me."

"Hey Melissa want to see a video-?"

"Luna-" Eden warned. Her daughter gave her a devious look as she pulled out her phone. Luna scooted her chair closer to Melissa to show her the twenty-second clip on her screen.

_Eden was sitting on a small table with her dress raised up as Rose rubbed down her skin._

_"It only hurts for a second mom." Luna's voice rang._

_Eden laughed nervously shooting the camera a look. "Are you recording me?"_

_"It's just incase you pass out."_

_Rose placed the needle right above the skin giving Eden one last re-assuring look. "On three?"_

_Eden nodded her head slowly closing her eyes. "One.. two.."_

_Eden cried loudly as Rose pierced her skin. She quickly looped in a small ring piercing finishing her job. Luna laughter rang as her mom squirmed. Eden shot her a glare at the camera and the clip ended._

Luna and Melissa laughed as Eden rolled her eyes at the two. "I hate seeing needles through skin." she shrugged.

"Sure that's your excuse." Luna giggled scooting her chair back in its place, Scott smiled sheepishly at her. Melissa gave Eden a nudge. "Mind helping me clean up?"

Eden gave her a questionable look before smiling. "No problem darling."

Luna watched as the two mother's cleared the table of empty plates and silverware before walking into the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing you guys had fun on this trip?"

Luna gave Scott a small smile. "It was... _Transfigurative._"

Scott cocked his head. "Changing from one thing to another?"

Luna let out a small giggle nodding her head. "Someone's been studying for the SAT's."

"Well if I didn't my mom would kill me."

The grin on his cheeky face made Luna's heart flutter for a moment. It was a weird feeling actually having a real conversation with Scott.

"Why did you chose that word?"

Luna glanced at her phone before looking up at Scott with a smile. "I don't know honestly, but ever since getting back I've defiantly felt a change."

* * *

_My throbbing head woke me up the next morning. I slowly got up from my bed, I was still in my clothes from the rave last night; bits of paint remained on my skin. I must've been dead tired not to get out my clothes. All around I had a fun night though, after the rave Rose took me to a café for coffee and food. _

_I felt hazy and tired as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. My clothes from earlier that night were in the laundry basket. I stripped of my clothes and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed myself of the sweat and paint from last night. I smiled to myself, I'd have to get ahold of Rose before I left. _

_I had the hardest time re-calling my dream I had last night, a chill ran down my spine as I shook it off as a side-effect of the drug I had taken last night. After washing up I wrapped my body in a soft cotton towel. I put on my square frame glasses, but I was utterly surprised. _

_Everything was blurry behind the glass, and when I took them off everything was clear. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped._

_My skin was radiant and clear of any imperfection. My blonde hair seemed more vibrate than I remember. That's not the only thing I had noticed._

_My body had transformed._

_My breasts were larger than I remembered, I struggled to fit in my tight B cup bra. I'd have to buy some new ones before I left Paris. The little muffin top of my stomach had disappeared was now tight and smooth. I couldn't help grinning at myself in the mirror._

_I was actually __**hot.**_

_Like really __**really hot.**_

_I curled my vibrate locks into soft bouncy locks before slipping on a short summer dress that showed off my bare shoulders. I started slipping on a pair of low-heels as my mom walked in with her hands filled with two lattes._

_"Oh my - "_

_I smiled at her. "What?"_

_She put down the lattes before placing her hand to my forehead, she placed her fingers on my vitals._

_"Are you sick? Your temperature seems normal along with your heart rate." she eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"_

_I started to laughing. "It's me mom."_

_My mom gave me a reassured smile looking at my outfit. "You look.. - stunning dear."_

_A grin plastered itself to my face as I grabbed a latter from the counter. "I feel amazing, I've never felt so confident before."_

_My mom smiled brightly at me before taking a sip of her drink. "What do you want to do on our last day in the city?"_

_I leaned against the countertop thinking. "Want to walk down the shopping district? Enjoy the city one last time?_

_"You actually want to spend the day shopping with me?" My mom giggled. "You have to be sick."_

_I gave her a pout. "I'm fine honestly! I just want to get out for the day."_

_A small smile edged her lips. "Grab what you need, and we'll go."_

* * *

_Luna wasn't sure why, but she felt amazing today. Things around her seemed more vibrate and beautiful, sounds and smells seemed even clearer than before. Like yesterday it was another great day, then sun shone down brightly upon the bustling city. While in the shopping district Luna had picked up a couple of slightly revealing outfits and dresses._

_Her mother was surely surprised by her daughter's new-found forwardness. She would raise an eyebrow at her with every tank top or spaghetti strap her daughter put on. Though Eden couldn't help but smile at her daughter, she was happy that she was finally opening up to new things._

_After lunch, their hands full of shopping bags the pair passed a small shop. It's sign read 'New Blood Ink Tattoos & Piercings'. Luna stopped and her mother's jaw dropped._

_"What?"_

_Her mother's face was still full of pure horror. "You really want a tattoo?"_

_"Possibly..." Luna muttered. "And maybe a piercing?"_

_She swears her mother's jaw broke. Luna started giggling at her. "What?"_

_"Mon Dieu, you can't be my daughter." _

_Luna smirked pulling her into the small tattoo shop. There was a brunette at the counter with her back turned towards the door, a bell went off as they walked in._

_"Welcome to New Blood Ink Tattoos and Piercings, how may I - Luna?"_

_Rose turned cutting herself off realizing that Luna was standing at her receptionists desk. Luna gave her a large smile. "Rose! I didn't know you worked here." Rose was taken back by how radiant she looked._

_"Yeah, actually Nova, and Rina work here too. They do tattoos, while Rina and I take turns being receptionist and doing piercings."_

_Rose had noticed the women standing beside Luna. "This must be your mother."_

_Eden walked forward wearing a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you, Bellerose is it?"_

_Rose nodded. "Yeah, but only my parents call me that, everyone else calls me Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Saintclaire."_

_Luna had been eyeing that drawings on the wall while Rose and her mom talked. Rose walked around the counter standing beside her. "Anything you like?"_

_Luna slowly nodded her head giving her a small smile before point to her choice. It was a blue butterfly that had black vines beside it with small orchids. Luna gave her mom a nervous look. "Can I?'_

_Her mother sighed giving her a small smile before nodding. "And a piercing?"_

_Luna smiled. "Navel."_

_Eden cocked her head with a sigh. "I suppose..."_

_Luna smirked at her. "You're getting one too."_

_Luna smiled as Rose dragged her and her mother towards that back. __Rina and Nova were lounging on a black leather couch, they shot up seeing Luna walk in._

_"Luna!" They squealed crushing the small blonde in a tight hug._

_"It's good to see you to guys." Luna coughed out._

_They released her from the tight embrace. Rina gave her a smile. "So I'm guessing you're getting something?"_

_Luna nodded. "We're getting some piercings and tattoos." She said gesturing towards her mother beside her._

_"Nice too meet you." Both girls said in unison smiling._

_"Likewise girls."_

_Rina smiled brightly at the two grabbing Luna's hand. "Let's get started then."_

_Rina led the group to a small table and gestured for Luna and her mother to sit. "Lift your dress please."_

_Luna did as ordered as lifted her dress, her mother beside her followed suit. Rose and Rina had scrubbed the skin around their navel's with alcohol pads to clean it. Rina pulled out a small needle staple gun. Luna felt nervous staring at the sharp needle. Rina gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it only hurts for a second. Which piercing do you want?"_

_Luna decided on a small diamond stud, her mother had chosen a small cross that would dangle from a chain. Rina gave Luna one last sympathetic smile before her pressed the need against her skin. "On three?"_

_Luna nodded. "One... Two..."_

_She didn't get to three. Luna jumped for a second, but honestly the needle didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would; Rina smiled at her. "That wasn't so bad was it?"_

_Luna giggled waving a sigh of relief. "Not bad actually." She shot a look at her mother who looked like she was about to die. She pulled out her phone and started to record._

_"It only hurts for a second mom."_

_Her mother laughed nervously. "Are you recording me?"_

_Luna nodded watching Rose rub down her skin. "It's just incase you pass out." _

_Rose placed the needle right above the skin giving Eden one last re-assuring look. "On three?"_

_Eden nodded her head slowly closing her eyes. "One.. two.."_

_Her mother squealed as Rose pierced her skin. She quickly looped in a small ring piercing finishing her job. Luna couldn't contain her laughter as her mom squirmed. Eden shot her a glare._

_"I'm sorry - " She laughed ending the recording. 'It was expression you were making."_

_"I'm usually the one putting needle in people." Eden sighed. "Not the other way around."_

_Rose gave the two a satisfied smile, she couldn't help but notice the change in Luna. She reminded Rose of herself, the first week of her change was a beautiful experience. Then she reminded herself that the girl had no idea what Rose had done. It made her feel very un-easy._

_Nova had stolen Luna's mother to start working on her new tattoo. Rose sat quietly in the room as Rina drilled into Luna's lower back. Luna turned her head towards her and smiled._

_"Thanks for last night, I really needed to have fun."_

_Rose gave her a smile hiding her guilt. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad you had fun."_

_Rina gave Rose a coy look before she continued her assault on Luna's lower back. Luna let out a small giggle. "It actually doesn't hurt that - ow!" Rina purposely dug in a little harder with the needle, she let out a small giggle. "You were saying?"_

_"Nothing." Luna groaned. She turned back toward Rose. "I forgot I have your clothes in my hotel room, I thought you'd want them back before I leave."_

_"Keep them." Rose smiled. "As a way of __**remembering me**__." _

_It took Rina nearly half an hour to fill in Luna's back. Luna was especially happy when she was done. She gleamed staring at the beautiful work on her back. Rose smirked at her._

_"You got a tramp stamp"_

_Luna let out a small giggle. "Just because I have a tattoo on my lower back does not make me a whore."_

_"Then what does it make you?" Rina chimed in._

_Luna continued admiring the work on her back. "It's doesn't make you anything. A tattoo is a symbol, a mark. It's a way of expressing your individuality as a person."_

_Rose smiled at her. "And what is your mark a symbol of?"_

_Luna smiled before answers._

_"Butterflies don't start out beautiful. It take time for them to mature from an ugly caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly... So I think the best word for it would be- Change."_

_Rose and Rina both nodded their heads and smiling at each other. "I like that, it's __**fitting**__."_

_Luna gave the pair a small smile before turning to Rina. "Can I get another?"_

_Rina gave her a questionable look. "Really? What about your - "_

_"She doesn't need to know." Luna said cutting her off. "Can you do another?"_

_Rina smirked. "Of course, I'm an artist after all. What do you want?"_

_"Birds."_

_"Birds?"_

_Luna nodded and drew a line on her collar-bone with her finger. "Little black ones flying here."_

_Rina nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. Rose watched as she began drilling on the Luna's collarbone._

_"What's this mark a symbol of?" she smirked._

_Rina paused her work to let Luna speak. She smiled. "Freedom, since this trip marked my eighteenth birthday."_

_Rina gave her a small smile as she dipped her needle in her ink and began drilling again. Rose slowly took in the meanings of the mark on Luna's skin. _

_**"Change."**_

_That word floated around in her head like a bug. Rose saw a different meaning in those words. Luna wouldn't understand it._

_Not yet anyways._

_After a half and hour of drilling, Luna was finally finished. Rina put some ointment on her tender skin and placed a gauze tenderly over the raw skin before wrapping it. Luna's mother was taking way longer than expect, she was getting a back piece of a peacock, and a crescent moon over her heart._

_It took nearly two hours for her back piece, her chest only took one._

_After all the drilling was done, Luna's mother wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room and painfully go to sleep. All around the girls had spent nearly 200$ in ink, not a bad day._

_Rose nudged Luna's shoulder as her mother filled out a check for their new work. "Want to get some drinks with the girls and I?"_

_Luna smiled before turning back to her mother. "Can I?"_

_Eden eyed the girl before giving her a bright smile. "Make sure she's not back too late- and no raves this time please."_

_Luna's draw dropped. "How did you know about that!?"_

_"I saw your clothes this morning." She smiled. "We'll talk about it later, go have fun with your friends."_

_Luna gave a sigh of relief before smile at her mom. "Thanks."_

_She turned back to the girls. "When are you free?"_

_"Now." Rose smiled. "Technically we close in 15 minutes, but we can clock out early."_

_It only took them a few minutes to lock up the shop, the sun was starting to go down. They walked down the block to a small bar called __**La Chapelle Noir. **_

_The black chapel? _

_Luna sneered at the idea, that surely changed when she went inside. Dark oak softly warmed the large room. She expected the name to show a more Gothic look to the bar, but she was wrong. _

_Each beam was a work of art, wooden angels hung on the walls under at each ceiling beam. The building defiantly shown signs of age, but it still had its modern touches. Flat screen TV's hung on the walls blasting the football game. Men stood around pool tables slamming large pints of draft beer. _

_Rose led the group to a set of stools at the bar top. Luna took a seat in-between Rose and Rina, she turned to see Alexander's handsome face._

_"Long time no see doll." he smiled brightly. "What can I get you lovely ladies?"_

_Rose smirked at him. "Don't be fooled by his charms Luna, Alex here is just showing off; he's usually more of a cocky love-able douche."_

_"That's Mr. Cocky Love-able Douche to you." He smirked. "Drinks?"_

_Rina and Nova both ordered fuzzy navels while Rose chose a strong bloodymary. Alexander turned towards Luna. "And you? It's on the house." He smiled. Luna was flustered by his charming smile._

_"Um- I'm not sure, I guess something good."_

_Alexander smirked. "That I can do."_

_He poured some clear liquors in a shaker and shuck it a few times before tossing it in the air and catching it, he poured the drink in a margarita glass topping it off with a skewered green olive._

_"Dry Martini." He smiled. "Shaken, not stirred."_

_Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Smooth move Mr. Bond."_

_He gave her a cheeky grin. "I try."_

_Luna slowly sipped her drink while Rina and Nova chatted beside her, Rose was scanning the room. She nudged Luna's shoulder. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."_

_Luna agreed and followed Rose through the crowd of people towards the pool tables. A handsome man with a short goatee was taking a shot. Hit ball ricochet of another sinking two pockets. He gave Rose a bright smile as they walked towards him._

_"Luna, this is my friend Aaron. You were at his house last night."_

_Aaron grabbed Luna's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "Enchanté mademoiselle."_

_Luna felt an odd comfort with his touch, it made her smile. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_"I hope you enjoyed the party last night, I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to meet you."_

_Luna smiled brightly. "I had a great time, Rose made sure that."_

_Rose's stomach dropped to the floor as Aaron turned to her with a grin. "That she di-"_

_"Want to join us girl for a drink Aaron?" Rose interjected, desperately needed to change the topic._

_Aaron gave the two a soft smile. "Sure, why not?"_

_The girls led him back towards their seats at the bar top. Rose had taken Luna's seat, leaving her in-between her and Aaron. Alexander walked towards them. "Want do you want boss?"_

_Luna raised her eyebrow. "Boss?"_

_Rose smiled at her. "He owns the café and tattoo shop too."_

_"I may be a business man Luna, but I still know how to have fun." He smiled at her before turning back to Alexander. "You know what I'll have, a round for the girls and yourself too."_

_"I'm on shift thou-"_

_"My bar, my rules. One drink." He smiled._

_Alexander nodded before pulling out six chilled scotch glasses. He put two cubes of ice each one before filling the glass nearly half full with a rich honey-colored brandy. He passed out each glass until he was left with his own._

_Aaron smiled at the golden brandy. "I propose a toast."_

_Rose smiled wearily. "A toast to what?"_

_"To life, and all the beautiful connections you make through it." He smiled proudly. "May your neighbors respect you, trouble neglect you, angle's protect you, and heaven accept you."_

_The group raised there glasses together with one last cheer._

_"To life."_

_They would spend the evening drinking, laughing, and having a good time. After sad goodbyes Rose would take Luna back to her hotel where she would wake up the next day and return home, blissfully unaware of how __**connected**__ they truly were._

* * *

Luna and Scott made idle small talk about their plans for the up-coming year. Luna had decided that she'd possibly try out for Cross Country and have to deal with lovely Coach Finstock.

"Just to warn you Coach is a lot different when he's an actual coach." Scott smirked taking a small sip of his glass of water.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Luna smiled. "I've heard it's pretty funny to see him mad."

Scott let out a warm chuckle. "You have no idea how many pranks Stiles and I have pulled on him, we defiantly plan on topping it this year."

Luna tried to resist laughing, but Scott warm face made it hard not too. "I hope I'm allowed to join you guys." She giggled.

"Sure you can- I mean if you want to? You might get in trouble."

Luna gave him a small smile nodding her head. "I'd love too-."

Scott gave her a soft smile. "Great."

Eden had walked into the room just as they had finished talking, she gave her daughter a sweet smile. "Ready to go hun? I've got to be to work at eight."

Luna looked at Scott before turning to her mom. "Sure, I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

The girls gathered their things and made their way to the door with their final goodbyes. Luna was about to close the door before someone caught it.

"Wait-"

She turned and saw Scott's cheeky face smiling at her. "I forgot to get your number- s-so we could talk about my tutoring?"

Luna gave Scott a small smile before grabbing his phone. She put in her number before handing it back to him. "Text me sometime?"

Scott gave her a gentle smile before nodding his head. "Yeah sure, night Luna."

"Night Scott."

Luna made her way down the sidewalk to her house where upon opening the door was face-to-face with her smiling mother. "So what did Scott want?"

Luna sighed rubbing her lower back. "My number, remember your brilliant idea for me to tutor him?"

Her mother giggled drunkenly. "Oh yeah- and that wasn't my idea. It was Melissa's."

Luna rolled her eyes as she passed her. "Of course it was, but I'm going to bed. Night Mom."

"Night Luna, text me how it goes with Scot-"

"Not gonna happen!"

And with that Luna shut up door, finally glad to be rid of her mother's pestering. She stripped of her clothes throwing on a black silk lace night-gown, before climbing under her covers drifting off ready for what tomorrow brought her.

* * *

_Why was I on the ground? I remember getting into my bed, now I'm in some kind of wine cellar? I tried sitting up only to let out a sharp cry, the pain in my ankle was intense, what could be- _

_**Mon Dieu...**_

_I violently regurgitated whatever bile was floating around in my stomach, my ankle was broken and grossly shredded by the sharp iron teeth of a bear trap. _

_I shook as I held back a harsh panic attack. The room echoed from the sounds of scratching, like nails on a chalkboard. I squinted my eyes as I shook trying to see through the darkness, I could see the outline of a figure in front of me. My voice trembled as I spoke. _

_"What..- what do you want?" _

_Her laughter was soft yet sinister, she turned towards me walking away from the wall into a beam of moonlight. Her body was covered in a black silk dress that was burned into her skin, her face was wrapped in bandages leaving only her mouth exposed. _

_I froze when she smiled at me, her long shark-like teeth gleamed brightly. _

_"Where..-where am I?" _

_The charred women shook her head, the smell of her burnt flesh made my stomach roll. _

_"You're not asking the right __**questions **__Luna." _

_She kneeled in front of me, her long talon-like nail curved along my jaw-line. _

_"Who are __**you**__?" I whimpered feeling the point of her talon press against my cheek._

_"I'm just trying to help __**us**__ Luna." Her lips edged into a grin."And it's not 'who are __**you**__' Luna, but 'who are __**we**__'."_

* * *

Luna shot up from her bed covered in a layer of sweat. The blaring alarm on her end table read 6:30. She shut off her alarm trying to re-collect herself. Every part of her dream last night felt to real. She pulled the covers off her ankles checking them to make sure they weren't harmed, she smiled happily to see they were still there. The thought of how grossly shredded her ankle was in her dream made Luna's stomach turn in knots.

After collecting herself she jumped in the shower to wash the sweat off her body. She brushed her beautiful blonde curls before throwing them in a cute messy bun. Luna padded her cheeks with light layer of foundation before penciling around her eyes. She had practiced since Paris and had learned how to finally do it herself.

She threw on the outfit she had picked out last night, a cute dressy tank-top that hung on her shoulder showing off the new ink on her collarbone, a pair of short denim jeans, and a pair of short black heels. After spraying herself with a couple of puff of perfume Luna grabbed her phone and bag before heading downstairs to grab something light for breakfast.

Eden was dressed head-to-toe in pink scrubs as she smiled brightly at her daughter as she entered the kitchen grabbing an apple off the counter. "You look stunning honey."

"Thanks mom, sorry to eat and run but I don't want to be late."

Eden nodded before taking a sip of her coffee. "Alright, have a good day."

Luna opened her front door to start her short walk to school when she was stopped utterly surprised by who was standing at her door.

"Dad?"

Luna's father, Richard gave her a warm smile pulling her into a hug. Luna felt slightly awkward accepting the embrace, she hadn't seen her father since he came to move out his stuff weeks ago. "My little Luna, you look so beautiful honey."

Luna gave him a small laugh. "You sound just like Mom."

"Speaking of which- come with me before she notices I'm here."

Luna followed him off the porch to his newer truck that was parked in their driveway. Luna gasped seeing what was strapped down in the back of his bed. She raised an eyebrow at her father who was smirking at her proudly. "You didn't?"

"Oh- but I did."

Her father began undoing the straps that held down the white Kawasaki z1000sx in his bed. "What's that for?"

Her turned to Luna witha soft smile. "Think of it as, a _late_ birthday present."

Luna laughed. "You're joking right?" _More like a kiss ass present._

Luna continued her bitter thoughts as Richard rolled the bike off the tail-gate landing it gently on the ground.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Luna shook her head at him smiling. "Mom's going to kill you when she finds out."

"_When_ she finds out." He smirked. "But seeing as how you need to get to school, she won't find out til I'm gone."

Luna squealed happily hoping on the bike. "You seriously want me to drive this to school!?"

"Not without these." Her father handed her a black helmet, gloves and a black leather jacket before handing her the keys. He pecked her forehead with a smile. "Drive safe kiddo."

"Thanks Dad, I love it."

Her father gave her a gentle smile as she slipped on the jacket and gloves before throwing her bag on her back and putting on the helmet. She started the engine and smiled as it purred underneath her. She gave her father a last wave goodbye before taking off down the road towards the school.

It only took Luna a few minutes to reach Beacon Hills High, she parked her bike next to Scott's and two matching Kawasaki's. She slipped off her jacket and gloves before pulling off her helmet. A short walk down a sidewalk led her to the familiar set of main doors. One short push and boom.

Semi- instant popularity.

Luna could not believe the amount of stares she was getting on the short walk to her locker. Boys we're drooling over her with lust in their eyes while girls glared at her with envy. Luna walked past the dirty look with a big smile on her face, girls were actually _envious_ of her. She opened her locker setting her jacket and helmet inside. She started unloading books she wouldn't need when she heard a click of heels come up behind her.

"Luna Saintclaire?"

Luna turned to the smiling face of her intellectual rival Lydia Martin. She was dressed in a lovely summer dress that made her shine, her friend Allison Argent was standing beside her. "Yes?"

Lydia's eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my god- you're glowing! and I absolutely adore your outfit, and did you get tattoos!?"

Luna gave her a small smile setting that last of her book's in her locker before shutting her door. "Thanks, and I pick up somethings while I was in France with my mom."

Allison gave her a bright smile. "You went to France this summer?"

"I just got back yesterday afternoon actually." Luna smiled throwing her drawstring bag over her shoulder.

"What region were you in?" Allison asked leaning her back against the lockers.

"I never left Paris, what about you?"

"Normandy."

Luna gave her a soft smile. "I've heard the countryside is beautiful up there."

Allison nodded. "My family has land up there, it was a nice retreat from here."

Luna laughed leaning against her locker. "I know how you feel, I didn't want to leave either."

The girls laughed, Allison gave Luna a soft smile. "Want to walk with us to my locker?"

Luna hesitantly smiled. "Sure-."

Luna walked down the hall with the girls, earning herself multiple looks from ongoing students. All the attention she was getting made the smile on her face glow brighter. Luna leaned against a set of locker while Allison unloaded her book and Lydia scanned the crowd for new 'potential'. "Freshmen, tons and tons of fresh men."

Allison rolled her eyes setting her books in her locker. "You mean fresh boys? Lydia they're fourteen."

Luna giggled. "I didn't see you for much of a pedophile-type Martin."

Lydia smiled at the two girls. "Eh, some are more mature than others."

Allison turned towards Lydia. "You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself a little more. Work on becoming a better person."

Lydia sighed. "Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me, but pretend we're not actually talking about you it's totally fine- but I don't want a boyfriend."

Luna rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Then what do you want then?"

"I want a distraction-"

Luna smiled scrolling through her phone before Lydia nudged her. "What?"

After she didn't get a reply, Luna looked up from her phone in the direction the girls were staring.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

Luna watched as the two handsome boys walked into view, she smiled.

"Twins."

Luna watched as they passed, she noticed one of them give her a small smirk that made her cheeks burn red. After chatting with Allison and Lydia for a bit the last bell had rung, Luna told her goodbyes and started to make her way towards class. "What class do you have?" Allison asked walking beside her.

"English with Blake, you?"

Allison gave a small smile. "Actually the same, mind if I walk with you?"

Luna smiled softly at her before nodding. Their new teacher Ms. Blake gave a Allison and Luna soft smile as they walked into the classroom. Scott gave Luna a small smile as his eyes shift to Allison next to her. Luna smiled at him taking the seat behind him as Allison took the one in front of him.

Scott's world was a blur as Luna passed him to get to her seat. He was blasted by an intoxicating scent of fresh vanilla that made his mouth water. He could believe the girl sitting behind him was that same quiet girl from a week ago, it made his mind rush with questions.

Luna sat behind Scott hiding the fact she was sending snapchats to Rose. She was about to send the snap before a message popped up. She opened it and Ms. Blake's voice rang.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

Ms. Blake smiled leaning back against her desk. 'This is the last line of the first book we are going to read, it is also the last text you're going to receive in my class; phones off guys."

Luna pouted before turning her phone to silent setting it on her desk. The majority of class she spent silently re-reading "_Heart of Darkness" _by Joseph Conrad, she had read the novel before and was skimming through the pages, she noticed Scott leave near the end of class. A few minutes before the bell Ms. Blake started writing on the blackboard what homework was due on Friday. Luna looked up from her book to write her assignment.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Leaning against Ms. Blake's desk was the same figure from her dream.

Her bandaged face, charred dress, and viscous teeth. Luna shook as she stood from the desk and slowly inched towards her. Luna looked around the room hesitantly to see if anyone else was seeing what she was seeing, but no one was moving. Could they really not see her?

Luna flinched as the women tapped her talon-like claws against the desks as she passed. She finally reached Luna's desk with a vicious smile on her face. Luna didn't say anything, she was utterly frozen by what she was seeing. Did she get brain damage from the ecstasy in Paris? Because at this moment she swore she was going absolutely insane.

The women's lips turned into a twisted grin as Luna heard a shattering of glass.

The classroom filled with screams as the room became shrouded in black ravens. Luna didn't move, the women was still standing right in front of her. She closed her eyes, hoping that this was just a dream and that she would just wake up. She felt herself pulled from her desk and cover by something warm, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

After a few moments the screams turned to silence. Luna finally had the courage to open her eyes. One of the twins from this morning had generously shielded her from the ravens. "Um- thanks?"

The boy gave her a small smirk. "No problem."

Luna gave him a small smile before looking around the room. There were feathers and dead birds lying on the tiled ground, some of the students were tending to their fresh cuts and scratches. One boy down the aisle from Luna had a large gash across his forehead. Her eyes followed the steady stream of blood as it dripped from the fresh wound.

Her heart raced inside her chest as she was flooded by the sounds around her, everything from birds chirping outside to the hushed whispers of her classmates. Her thought became a haze as she concentrated on the sounds around her. Her eyes never left the dripping liquid from the boy's head. The twin gave her a questionable look nudging her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Luna's head snapped back in his direction. "Yeah I'm fine- I just don't feel that well all of a sudden."

Luna stood up from her place on the ground and collected her things, she desperately needed to get away from this room and get some air. She turned towards the twin on the ground with a small smile. "Thanks again um-?"

"Aiden." He smiled.

"Aiden." She repeated. "I'm Luna."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise-" Luna said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I hope you don't find me rude leaving after we just met and all, but I need to go."

Aiden gave her a small smirk. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

Luna gave him a hesitant smile before shakily heading out of the class, desperate to find relief from the sounds that were scaring the living shit out of her.

But that's not truly what _scared_ her.

The woman was _real_ to her, she could smell the charred flesh as she stood next to her desk. That's not all she could smell; Luna stopped at the main doors holding herself up against the wall, her head throbbed as it lingered in the air almost to the point she could taste it.

_Blood._


	3. Demons

_**A/N: I hope I'm keeping you guys interested in reading! :) I'm trying my hardest to work out this story into something- beautiful. If that's what you'd call it? Anyways, read on.**_

_**As usual I dis the claim**_

_**Tsuki.**_

* * *

_**III. Demons**_

* * *

Luna had finally made her way home after a drive that seemed to take forever. The throbbing in her head in Luna's head made it hard to concentrate on the road. After parking her bike in her garage she groggily pushed open her front door happy to see that her mother had left for work already. She threw herself on the living room couch trying to re-collect her mind. The thought of the event in the classroom sent chills down her spine.

Remembering the smell of charred flesh made Luna's stomach flop on her. She rushed to the bathroom throwing her face into the toilet regurgitating whatever was left of the apple she had this morning. The throbbing in her head made her feel even worse than her upset stomach. Still sitting on the floor Luna rested her back against the tub with a sigh.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Luna felt a vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out her phone hoping it wasn't her mother calling to yell at her for leaving school early on the first day. Surprisingly it was Rose, and she wanted to FaceTime her.

She pulled open the app and Rose's beautiful cheery face appeared on the screen.

"Hey love!"

Luna gave her a weary smile. "Hey, how's it going?"

Rose gave her a coy smile. "It's going good, you however don't look so hot..."

"How do you expect someone looks after vomiting?" Luna laughed. "Some stupid shit happened at school today-"

Rose's eyes widened as she cocked her head. "Like what?"

"Stupid birds flew into our room and started scratching students, I didn't feel well after it... so I left."

Rose gave a small sigh. "Well that's good nothing _bad_ happened."

"Yeah I guess." Luna said trying to fix her bun in the reflection of her phone. "I feel like I'm dying Rose, I have this throbbing in my head that just won't go away."

Rose gave her a pout. "I'm sorry Luna, I hope you feel better soon though."

"Thanks doll." Luna smiled at her as she clumsily got up from the ground making her way towards the kitchen to find something to drink down the stomach acid burning her throat. "So why did you want to FaceTime me? You could've just text me-"

"Actually-" Rose smiled. "I know this is bad timing and all with you feeling like shit, but I'm in San Fransisco now doing some work for Aaron- I wanted to see about coming to visit?"

Luna gave her a weary smile before grabbing a bottle of water. "I'd love too see you Rose, but I don't think I can stay awake waiting for you to get here."

Rose giggled. "I have no problem waking you up, just shoot me your address and I'll be on my way."

"Alright, later Rose."

"See you soon Luna."

Luna texted Rose her address and waited patiently for her reply. She said that she'd be there in two-in-a-half hours. Luna decided to try to take a nap hoping it would help the insatiable throbbing in her head.

* * *

_"Luna?"_

_I was back in the cellar. The burned women was kneeling meer inches from my face. I felt vomit boiling up in my stomach as I caught a whiff of charred flesh. Her long white shark-like teeth protruded out from her lips as a smile formed on her 'face'. _

_"It's __**good**__ to see you again Luna."_

_My head felt groggy hearing those words leave her mouth. "You- you were in my class."_

_Her laugh made me shiver. "That I was."_

_I let out a sharp cry as I tried adjusting myself. My leg was still trapped in that god-forsaken piece of iron. My breathing was trying it's hardest to catch up with my heart rate, I could feel my arms and legs becoming numb._

_Her shallow dark laugh broke my train of thought. "What is __**Hypovolemia **__Luna?"_

_I tried not to vomit as I thought back to Human Anatomy last year, the horrid stench of her crisp skin was lingering in the air. She turned towards me inching closer. "What is it?"_

_"A decreased state of blood volume."_

_The charred women grinned at my answer. "What are the symptoms of Hypovolemia?"_

_"Nausea, Fatigue, Dizziness, Numbness in your limbs as a result of your body sending blood to major organs, Increased heart rate... and respiratory rate..."_

_The room spun around me as I let in the shallow breaths, the women shook her head at me letting out a sigh._

_"Why at this rate, you'll be dead in an __**hour**__." Her lips formed a smirk as she stood an inch from me. "Why won't you let me help __**us**__ Luna?"_

_I gritted my teeth feeling the tug of the metal teeth against my ankle; tears hugged the corners of my eyes. I felt like she was toying with me every time she said __**us**__, it made fire erupt in my chest. "Stop saying __**us, **__there is no-"_

_I froze. _

_In a flash she had moved from where she was standing to a mere inch from my face, I could feel the heat on my face as she snarled at me showing me her vicious teeth._

_"I'm try to keep __**us**__ from dying. You better get out __**Luna**__."_

* * *

Rose could hear Luna's screams as she parked her convertible on the curb. She ran inside to find Luna tossing around violently on her couch, her scream sent shock waves down Rose's spine.

"Luna! Luna wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Rose shook Luna's body until the girl finally opened her eyes gasping for air. She took a few deep breaths before looking at Rose with a weary smile. "How did you-u get in my house-?"

Rose let out a sigh of relief before giving Luna a small smile. "Your front door was unlocked and I heard you screaming... I was worried-"

Luna groaned clutching her head, the throbbing had gotten worse since Rose had shook her awake. "Ugh! This hurts so fucking bad."

"Did this start in class?"

Luna nodded through closed eyes. Rose let out a sigh grabbing her purse. "I'm surprised you lasted four days-"

Luna watched through blurry eyes as Rose grabbed a silver flask from her purse. "What do you mean?"

Rose let out a sigh as she sat down next to Luna offering her the container. "Drink this, it will make you feel better."

Luna didn't bother asking what it was, she cocked back the flask letting the rich liquid fill her stomach, she drank until the container was empty. The throbbing in her head was gone, she didn't feel weak or sick anymore. She let a long moan.

"Oh my god! What was that? It's was so delicious, was it a new type of energy drink?"

Rose laughed until tears welled in her eyes. "You could say that..."

Luna gave her a questionable look. "Well tell me then, I feel a million times better than earlier and I want more."

"Of course you do..." Rose sighed grabbing Luna's hand. She opened her palm looking her in the eye. "Promise not to scream or freak out after I do this?"

"Why would I-"

Luna words caught in her throat as Rose tipped the few drops of remaining liquid in the flask into her palm. They were drops of _red_.

Red as in _blood_ red.

Luna started to shake staring at the droplets of blood in her hand. Rose grabbed her shoulder making her flinch. "Luna- please don't say anything, don't scream. Just breathe please."

Luna took a few deep breaths trying to wrap her mind around what the hell was going on. Finally she bolted from the couch towards the upstairs, right before she hit the first step Rose was standing there to block her. "Quit acting like a child! We need to talk about this-"

"WHAT THE FUCK? What the fuck!? What the fucking fuck fuck fuck-!?"

Luna rant went on for several seconds as Rose watched slightly amused. Luna took a few deep breaths before shooting a sharp glare at Rose. "What did you do to me!?"

Rose led her back towards the couch with a sigh. She idly stood looking at the family photos Luna's mother had standing on the shelves. "It's a long story Luna..."

"We have six hours until my mom gets home from work- if you want to talk sit your ass down and explain yourself!" She ordered.

Rose obliged and sat down across from Luna. She sighed resting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Luna- so very very sorry."

"What did _you_ do?"

"What do you remember about the night of your birthday?"

Luna thought back to that night. "After the rave you and I went out to the café for food, then you took me-"

"That's all fake Luna, none of those memories are real." Rose groaned. "Can I go outside and smoke? It'll make it easier for me to explain then." Luna reluctantly nodded and led her outback to their back porch. Rose lit a cigarette inhaling the toxic smoke. Luna eyed her nervously. "What do mean- my memories were 'fake' ?"

"The events after the rave that you remember, _never_ actually happened."

Luna shook her head. "Then what happened?"

"You we're dancing with Alexander that night, after a while he said you became tired and groggy. We took you upstairs so you could cool down and re-hydrate but you didn't cool down fast enough, then you passed out and-"

"And- what?"

Rose took a puff off her smoke giving Luna a sympathetic look. "Do you really want to know?"

"Bellerose Leroy so help me god if you don't tell me-"

Rose held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay- just don't freak out again please?"

Luna slumped against the railing glaring at Rose. "What. Happened?"

Rose let out a small sigh before taking another puff off her smoke. Her hazel eyes met Luna's blue ones.

"Your heart stopped Luna, you _died_ that night."

* * *

Luna heart stopped as those words slipped from Rose's lips. Her fists shook by her side as Rose looked at her with a worried look. "Luna-"

Luna let out a scream that scared the birds out of the trees above. Rose quickly covered her mouth with her hand muffling her. "Please god- let's go back inside if your going to fucking scream again."

Luna roughly removed her hand from her mouth shoving Rose away from her. "How can you tell me not to freak out!? You killed me! You fucking killed me you malevolent bitch! What the fuck!? No wonder why I think I'm going fucking insane, because I fucking died!"

Luna's outburst had finally broken her, she sobbed as she slumped to the porch floor hugging her knees. Rose tossed her butt before kneeling at her level with a sigh. "You wanted to know the truth- so I told you."

"I fucking drank- blood... what did you do to me?" Luna sobbed. "Am I- am I a vampire now?"

Rose's laugh didn't make Luna feel any better about the situation. "No; we're not vampires, and this isn't Twilight."

Luna looked up at Rose's smiling face wiping the tears from her eyes. "What am I?"

"People in Transylvania and Romania still call us vampires- in Russia we are called upyr. The Japanese call us Oni, while the Europeans call us succubi; but inside we are all the same creature, one who feeds off the life-force of others. We are all _demons_."

Luna gave her a weary look. "So I'm-m a... demon?"

"You- no. What's inside you, the thing that brought you back to life and give you your power... is."

Luna shook her head. "It all makes sense now, the changes I went through-"

"All part of your metamorphosis into what you truly are."

Luna rested her head against her knees with a sigh. "This is all too much..."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you're not alone." Rose smiled resting a comforting hand on Luna's knee. "There are other kindred like you and I, many of them."

"How many?"

Rose smirked. "Hundreds of them- we call ourselves _Coven._ Every member was given the same _gift-_"

Luna's head shot up from where it was resting. "How can you call this _thing_ a gift!?"

"It is a gift Luna, the gift of life." Rose pulled Luna up from her spot leading her towards the house. "Most of us accepted the embraced to save ourselves for death. If it wasn't for me- you'd be lying in a grave."

"You- you did this to me?"

Rose gave her a small smile. "Actually it was Aaron who gave you the embrace, not I- I only accepted the contract... on your behalf."

The girls sat facing each other on the loveseat in the living room. Luna's eyes searched Rose's. "Why- Why did you save me, why not let me die? I never accepted anything, you could've just-"

"We might have demons inside us Luna, but we are still people. Most of us maintain balance between our human side and our demon."

Rose sighed turning her eyes towards the ground. "I would've also broke Coven law if I had not saved you."

Luna cocked her head. "Coven law- what law?"

"Our first law; Mortality; it states that any member of the coven that takes an innocent life will be tried and punished by the Inner Council of Thirteen."

Luna gritted her teeth. "You saved me- to save your own skin."

"No." Rose said staring Luna in her eyes. "I saved you- because I knew you had to be saved. You remind me of myself before I was embraced- naive to world around me. All of the events that took place that night told me that you were destined to become one of _us_."

Luna sighed resting her back against the arm of the couch. "I didn't want any of this."

Rose gave her a sympathetic look. "If I could take it back I would- Aaron told me something the night you were _embraced_, he said: "Things happen that we don't want to happen, but have to accept. C'est la vie."

"It's life..." Luna sighed rubbing her forehead. "So what happens now?"

Rose gave her a small smile grabbing her purse. "You live your life Luna, just like the rest of us."

"How can I? After all of this, nothing will be the same again."

"I can't promise things will ever be normal again for you Luna." Rose pursed her lips. "I can promise you- that I will be with you every step of the way."

Luna gave her a coy look. "That's why you we're in San-"

"Actually, I was never in San Fransisco. I was here in town."

"You- we're stalking me?" Luna said arching her eyebrow at Rose.

Rose laughed. "In a way of speaking, yes. Aaron made me your _protecteur_."

"My protector?"

Rose nodded. "Seeing as how you couldn't stay in Paris with us- Aaron made me your temporary guardian to oversee your transformation."

She stood up from the couch swinging her purse over her shoulder. "I know this is all a lot for you to take in- but try to act _normal_ please?"

Luna shot her a worried look. "Your leaving me!?"

Rose gave a soft smile. "Just for a little while dear- but you'll be seeing me around."

Luna didn't respond as she watched Rose's petite frame walk out her front door. Luna sighed getting up from the couch making her way upstairs to her bedroom. Her alarm clock read five in the afternoon, her mother wouldn't be home for another five and a half hours. She stripped of her clothes throwing on a peach nightgown before curling up under the covers.

Her mind was still racing, the lines of reality and fiction were blurred. Out of all the questions running through her mind, there was one that plagued her. Was she really a demon? She had to prove it to herself. Getting up from the covers Luna rummaged through her dresser drawer until she found what she was looking for.

A small silver skinning blade that her father had given her on their hunting trip a couple of years back. She un-sheathed the curved blade raising it against the skin on her forearm. Luna took a deep breath before drawing the blade against her skin. She watched as the blood tricked from the long gash on her arm.

Luna's grip on the blade slipped as it dropped to the floor with a clang.

Luna's eyes went wide with horror as her question had been answered. The cut on her forearm was closing together until there was no trace of it ever being there. She froze as her eyes moved towards her reflection in her mirror.

Her eyes were no longer the mellow shade of blue, they were glowing a bright teal with a single ring of gold around them.

Rose was right.

They we're demons.

* * *

_I __**cannot**__ be having this dream again._

_There is no fucking __**way**__._

_I'm back in that damn cellar. My body shook as I tried propping myself on my elbows, waves of nausea and dizziness slammed my body. The annoying scratching sounds __**she**__ was making made my headache._

_"Will __**you**__ stop that!?" I screamed in frustration. She didn't respond to me as she turned towards me. She had been digging a symbol into the wall with her talon-like claws. A dragon biting it's tail._

_"What is __**that**__?"_

_Her lips twitched into a small smile. "__**Ouroboros**__."_

_I was having a hard time keeping her in my vision as my eyelids threatened to close. "What does __**it**__ mean?"_

_"It has many meanings; Life, Infinity, Rebirth, and finally __**Immortality**__." She slowly inched towards me. _

_"It's a __**riddle**__ Luna." She cocked her head towards me with a vicious grin. "Do you know any __**riddles**__?"_

_I slowly nodded my head watching her step towards me."A few."_

_"What has a neck, but no head?"_

_"A bottle."_

_"What gets bigger the more you take away?"_

_"A hole."_

_"When is a door, not a door?"_

_"When it's ajar."_

_She stood an inch from my grasp. _

_"Only one colour but not one size._

_Stuck at the bottom but easily flies. _

_Present in the sun but not in the rain, _

_Doing no harm and feeling no pain. _

_What am I?"_

_I sat in silence, I couldn't hold any of the thoughts rushing through my head. _

_"I don't know." I mumbled glancing at her burned frame._

_"Only one colour but not one size, Stuck at the bottom but easily flies, Present in the sun but not in the rain, Doing no harm feeling no pain-"_

_"I don't know!" I gritted through my teeth. She kneeled in front of me, clenching her teeth as her face inched closer to mine; her scream froze me._

_"What am __**I**__!?"_

* * *

Luna broke into sobs feeling herself being shaken awake again. Her mother wore a worried look on her face pulling her daughter into her arms. She had come home from her shift to her daughter's screams echoing throughout the house. After a while Luna had finally stopped sobbing, she knew there was no point in crying anymore. She remembered cutting herself with the blade, and how her skin magically healed before her very eyes.

Her mother tried asking her about her dream, but Luna lied saying she didn't remember it. But she remember _all_ of it. The bear trap, the scratching on the walls, the riddles.

Luna pretended to fall back asleep so her mother would finally leave her to herself. She laid in her bed for what seemed like hours until sunlight finally broke through her curtains. Luna glanced at her alarm clock with a sigh, it read 6:15. She had stayed up the entire night. Luna groaned getting up to take a shower so she could get ready for school.

The hot water released the tension in her back, but not in her rushing mind. She decided to keep her hair down today throwing it soft curls. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a teal hello kitty tank top and a pair of light blue high tops. Out of the corner of her eye in the mirror she saw her window cracked open. A small silver flask sat on her windowsill, she picked it up and under it was a small note:

_I was nice and brought you breakfast, I know you don't like the idea of drinking it but you need to feed, try not to think about it- I'll see you later._

_- Rose._

Luna eyed the flask shakily before popping the topping the top giving it a curious sniff. It smelt like iron. Luna closed her eyes taking in the heavenly scent. She took a small sip. Her eyes rolled back in her head with a small moan, she couldn't even believe how delicious it tasted. She cocked the bottle back letting the sinfully sweet liquid run down her throat. She let out a blissful moan guiltily swallowing her last drink. She decided to slip the flask into her backpack so she could have some later.

Luna's guilt was finally hitting her about what she had just done, it made her stomach turn the more she thought about it. She knew it was going to be... difficult- accepting what she was. After grabbing her phone and slipping on her leather jacket and backpack she made her way downstairs.

Her mother was sitting at the dining room table dressed in light blue scrubs, she was drinking her morning coffee skimming through the newspaper. She gave Luna a small smile. "How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm feeling alright mom." Luna said through a fake smile. Her mother eyed her for a change in her reaction before nodding her head. She toke a small sip of her coffee eyeing Luna's black leather biker jacket.

"If you think your father thinks you're keeping that bike he's seriously lost his mind-"

Luna pouted out her cheeks, she knew the moment her mother saw the bike she probably had a mild heart-attack. "Mom, I'll be fine. Please don't take away my bike just because you want to punish dad, plus I need a way to school."

Her mother let out a small sigh. "I suppose I'll think about it- you'd better get going or your going to be late."

Luna nodded her head with a small smile before heading into the garage thankful she wouldn't have to walk today. After the short drive to the school, Luna parked her bike before heading towards the main doors. The walk down the hallway to her locker seemed like an eternity to Luna, her ears were bombarded by the hushed whispers of her fellow classmates.

Dialing in her combination Luna opened her locker to pull out her books for class. The voices around her rushed her brain agitating her to her breaking point. She rested her forehead against the locker letting out a groan that stirred in her chest, why would the voices just shut up-

"Take a couple of deep breaths, it'll help clear your head."

Luna jumped back nearly smashing her face into her locker door. She was surprised to see her lovely demonic french 'friend' standing next to her. "R-Rose?"

The small brunette smiled at her. "Long time no see love." Rose's smile dropped seeing the circles underneath Luna's eyes. "You look like you haven't slept all night."

Luna cocked her head at her wearing a weary smile. "Geeze, you really know how to make a girl feel better, and I didn't know this is what you meant by 'see you later' ?"

Rose gave a her a small lop-sided smirk leaning against the row of lockers. "Yeah, well I wouldn't be much of a protector if I let you know everything I was doing- now would I?"

Luna shook her head with a sigh, not bothering to look at Rose. She grabbed out her books finally shutting her locker door. "Secrets don't make _friends_ Rose."

Rose was slightly taken back with Luna's attitude. But she couldn't blame the girl- Rose deserved every ounce of it, and she knew it. Luna started her walk down the hall towards class trying her best to ignore the apologies coming out of Rose's mouth.

"Mon Dieu- Luna!" Rose whined trying to keep up with the pissed off blonde through the crowd of people. "Will you slow down for one second so I can apologize-?"

Luna groaned halting to a stop giving Rose a look that read 'I want to rip your head off.'

"I'm sorry- from now on you'll be informed of everything I'm up to, as long as it doesn't put you in danger. But you need to drop the attitude Luna- I can never change what happened."

Luna sighed crossing her arms. "I accept your apology- but that doesn't mean I like you, or trust you for that matter."

The last bell rang, and the girls made their way down the hall towards their class. "You don't have to like me Luna- but you need to trust me."

"Why should I? You've so far not given me a reason too."

"You have no idea what tonight is do you?"

Luna shook her head. "I thought it was Tuesday?"

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean about tonight?"

"You're final transformation." Rose smirked stopping Luna before the door. "It's your first _full moon._"

* * *

Luna spent the class hour thinking about tonight. The thought of the full moon scared the living shit out of her. She remember her eyes in her mirror last night after slicing her wrist. What would she do? Would hurt someone? Kill someone even?

It was sweet relief to hear the bell ring singling the end of class. She made her out of Ms. Blake's walking into Ms. Morrell's for French. She took her seat resting her head on the table watching students file in one by one. She returned Allison's smile as the she took her seat in front of Luna. She heard a small cough to her right. Rose gave her a small wave wearing a small smile on her face. Luna was about to say something before Ms. Morrell started speaking.

"Les enfants de la classe de francais, permettez-moi de vous presenter notre nouvel etudiant de change Bellerose Leroy."

The class looked utter dumb-founded by Ms. Morrel's sentence, Luna knew what she said though. Ms. Morrell cleared her throat. "For those of you who are- rusty with their French I said: Class, let me introduce our new foreign exchange student. Can you stand for us Ms. Leroy?"

Luna turned to watch Rose stand with a gleaming smile on her face. "Merci de me presenter, Madame Morrell."

Ms. Morrell returned her smile. "Pas problem, Ms. Leroy. Where in France are you from?"

Luna caught Rose's eye glance at her with her smile still lingering. "Paris."

"Excellent, you'll be a lovely addition to our class. Thank you Ms. Leroy, you can sit down now."

Rose nodded before sitting back down as Ms. Morrell turned towards the chalkboard to being her lesson on proper verb conjugation. Luna had already learned all of this from her mother, to her this class was a 'blow off' class. She was exhausted from her restless night, she shut her eyes trying to rest them. After a few seconds she felt someone nudge her shoulder, Rose smiled at her.

"You need to stay awake, or you'll be up _all night_-" She whispered.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't think I can-"

Luna noticed Allison give them a strange look glancing back at them. After she turned around, Rose held up a single finger telling Luna "one second". She rummaged through her purse grabbing something, Luna saw her scribble on a note before wrapping something inside it placing it on Luna's desk. Luna un-folded the small note, there sat two round pink pills. The note read:

_Amphetamines. They will help you stay awake, plus a side note I don't like the nosy girl in front of you._

Luna gave Rose a cautious look before slipping the two pills in her mouth dry-swallowing them, praying she could stay awake just a little longer.

* * *

Luna wasn't relieved to hear the last bell of the day. It just made her remember that tonight was getting closer and closer. She made her way out to the parking lot slipping on her helmet and jacket before hopping on her bike. She was about to pull out of the parking lot before a white convertible Mercedes pulled up beside her.

Rose smiled at her through the large aviator sunglasses. "I'll be at you place when the sun sets."

Luna nodded at her before taking off in the direction of her house. After parking her bike in the garage she went upstairs to her room to work on her assignment for Ms. Blake's class. English was one of Luna best subjects- her worst was math, she utterly hated all of it.

After finishing her assignment Luna flopped around on her bed trying to occupy her time before the sunset sometime after seven- she still had hours to kill.

If only her eyes would stay awake, the amphetamines weren't working. She guessed she hadn't taken enough to effect her. Every time her eyes drooped she shot awake.

"Just stay awake Luna- keep your eyes open... Just stay awak-"

* * *

_This dream felt like a never-ending paradox._

_I shouldn't have fallen asleep._

_God I hated myself now, none of this would've happened if I would've never met Ro-_

_"Do you know what will happen tonight Luna?" Her voice sent chills down my spine. I slowly shook my head as her figure came out of the darkness. Her laughter echoed. "I'm coming __**tonight**__ Luna."_

_She slowly made her way towards me. "If you're able to answer my __**riddle**__, maybe I'll let __**them **__live?"_

_My voice was hoarse. "Whose __**them**__?"_

_Her soft laughter echoed throughout the room. "__**Everyone **__Luna, those new 'friends' of your's, what about your __**mother**__?"_

_I tried jumping towards her, only to pull back in a sharp cry. "Leave her-r out of this!" I whimpered._

_Her lips twitched into a grin. "Only one colour but not one size, Stuck at the bottom but easily flies. Present in the sun but not in the rain, Doing no harm and feeling no pain. What am __**I**__ Luna?"_

_I tried shaking my head, but she held me in place with one hand. She pulled down the bandage covering her eye. I felt my body stiffen as she opened it. Red. Blood red, with a ring of gold. "Say it."_

_The words slowly made their way out of my mouth as her lips twitched into a grin._

_"__**A shadow.**__"_

* * *

Luna screaming body was roughly shaken awake by Rose who wore a worried look on her face. "It was just a nightmare Luna- you're fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Luna took a few deep breaths whipping the sweat from her brow before shaking her head no. She didn't want Rose knowing about her dreams just yet. "Must you keep breaking into my house?"

Rose gave her a small smile. "Well seeing as how you love to scream bloody murder every time you fall asleep, it was quite necessary."

"Whatever you say Rose." Luna walked into her bathroom to scrub her face of the sweat.

"You'd better change your clothes before tonight!" Rose called from the other room. Luna shut off the water drying her face. She walked back into her room giving Rose a questionable look.

"What do you have in mind?"

Her lips turned to a small smirk. "Something you don't care about _ruining._"

Luna rummaged through her closet finding an old black tank top and a pair a black short shorts. After throwing on the clothes and slipping her phone and house key in her pocket she followed Rose downstairs. She stopped her right before she walked out the door. "I need to leave my mom a note- for when she notices I'm gone."

Rose nodded as Luna ran into the kitchen to leave her mother a note saying she was spending the night at her friend's house and would see her tomorrow. After placing the note on the dining room table Luna went outside hopping in Rose's Mercedes with a questionable look.

"Where did you get the car?"

"I bought it." Rose smiled pulling out of Luna's driveway turning down the street. "Being in the Coven gives you certain benefits- like access to a very large bank account from all the business we run."

"You're bloody loaded!" Luna gapped.

Rose laughed stopping at a red light. "You could say that."

"So where are we going?" Luna asked nervously staring at the darkening sky, the sun was about to set. Rose gleamed through her pearly white teeth.

"My place."

After a few minutes of driving the pulled into a small loft down-town. Rose lead Luna to a lift before pulling down the gate hitting the button to go up. The short ride upstairs opened to a single steel door, Rose slid open the door and Luna gasped.

The loft was newly renovated with black furniture, dark wood beams and modern kitchen. The large windows gave the room a rustic look that left her in awe. Her favorite feature was the mirrors on the walls. Rose smiled at her face.

"Do you like it?" Luna slowly nodded her head. "It used to be someone's personal ballet studio- all I had to do was get furniture."

"I can't believe you can afford all _this_-"

Rose laughed heading towards the fridge grabbing a flask. "You'd be surprised what I can afford."

Luna took a seat on the couch as Rose slowly drank from her flask. "So what is the embrace exactly?"

Rose took a seat on the couch next to Luna with a small smile.

"Well... it's a contract Luna. A permanent contract- under normal circumstances it's a ceremony between the kindred-to-be and the patriarch or matriarch of their clan. It consists of accepting the terms of the embrace and the drinking of their blood. In your case the ceremony took place on the floor..."

Luna shot her a small glare. "Quit reminding me that I died please, it's too mind-fucking to even comprehend."

Rose offered Luna the flask which she accepted. She took a small drink before handing it back to Rose. "Another thing- yesterday after the birds attacked the class. I saw this guy bleeding, and I don't know how to explain the feeling I had, but I just had to et out of there. Why is that?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure, anyone else in your shoes would've went on a _feeding frenzy- _especially since you didn't feed for four days after your transformation."

"Feeding frenzy?"

Rose nodded. "Blood is a substance that gives us the life-force that give us _eternal_ life, but it is also a double-sided sword that cuts both ways. Drink too little and you will either die or go into a blood lust frenzy killing anyone in your sight- drink too much and your thirst becomes unquenchable, you become a monster that slaughters the innocent to feed your gluttony."

Rose sighed taking a sip from the flask. "There must always be a balance Luna- that's what keeps the human side of us alive."

Luna watched as the moon anxiously as it slowly rose through the large windows. "Is that what's going to happen to me tonight- I'm going to go into a frenzy?"

"So many questions my young kindred." Rose smiled. "No- you're not going into a bloody frenzy tonight. Tonight marks are momentous occasion, the first full moon marks the end of your transformation. We are connected to the moon Luna, we are our strongest after feeding on a full moon."

Rose happily took another sip from the flask before handing it back to Luna. Luna followed suit cocking it back.

"Tonight you and your _beast_ will fight- it will try to take control of you and you will have to fight with all your strength to keep it contained."

Rose got up from the couch grabbing a large duffel bag that sat in the corner of the room. She threw it down to the floor with a heavy clang making Luna jump.

"Aaron said we made history that night you died, he said I should be ready in containing you-"

Luna raised her eyebrow towards Rose."History- what do you mean history?"

Rose sighed zipping open the bag. "Never before has the embrace ever brought someone back to life-" Rose turned to her with a small smirk. "They're calling you '_Le phénix de Paris'_."

Luna rolled her eyes shaking her head. "The Phoenix of Paris? And who is 'they' by the way?"

"The Coven, and yes a phoenix. One who rises from the dead re-born a new." She smiled. "Word travels fast- you've already had suitors come to our Sanctuary in Paris."

Luna laughed. "Only another way of reminding myself that I died, and suitors? Like marriage suitors?"

Rose nodded as Luna burst into laughter. "I don't see why you're laughing- marriage is a way of opening many doors for you in the Coven."

Luna whipped the tears from her eyes. "I don't need a husband- I haven't even had a boyfriend yet!"

Rose smiled holding back her laughter. "Well maybe we'll change that."

Luna rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Now what did Aaron mean by you being 'prepared' to contain me?'

Rose smirked pulling out large steel chains from the duffel bag with a clang on the floor. Luna eyed them nervously. "Chains... really?"

"That's not the best part."

"What's the best par-"

Luna's heart dropped hearing the metal clang against the ground. The object that terrorized her nightmares.

A bear trap.

Luna jumped up from her spot backing against the wall. "No! No! NO!"

Rose sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Oh come on! Everyone has done it."

"I don't care, fuck that. There has to be a-"

Rose put a finger to Luna's lips silencing her. "Are you scared?"

"That's a dumb que-"

She silenced her again. "Will you stop with the sarcasm for one second, and be honest with me. Are you scared?"

Luna sighed looking down towards the ground. "I'm absolutely terrified..."

Rose placed a comforting hand on her shoulder leading her away from the wall.

"It's alright to be afraid Luna. I wish I had some way of re-assuring you. What's happened to you marks a break with your life before. When you change, change in the very core of your being; everything changes around you. Just remember whatever happens, you are not alone in this. All of your Coven supports you, I support you."

...

_**A/N: So what do you guys think?**_

_**Like it? :)**_

_**Hate it? :'(**_

_**Boring? :''(**_

_**Well I won't know unless you review, follow, or favorite. :) If things go well, I will try to update as often as I can.**_

_**With much love to those who bothered to read this far,**_

_**Tsuki.**_


End file.
